


Чудовища

by IrhelSol



Series: корало [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mini, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Drama, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: — Ну, а если он откажется?— Пристрелим.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: корало [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Чудовища

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctis_Karell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/gifts).



> Фик написан в команду WTF One Piece 2020 на заявку бро: "Дайте мне Ло трахающего Росинанта! В любом виде, в любом жанре, как угодно"  
> Черновая вычитка: Martin Bertrand, конечного варианта: Уянц

Кора-сан ужом тянется вперёд, к оброненному у кушетки кителю, и его голая, расчерченная шрамами — лентами рек, валиками горных хребтов и рытвинами — спина изгибается, мышцы перекатываются под кожей волной, и Ло готов смотреть на это вечно, но у него в руке игла, а на ребрах коммодора-без-пяти-минут-контр-адмирала — рваная рана. Вот вам медаль, дозорный Донкихот, вот штраф размером в три ваши зарплаты и годовую премию, и валите с глаз долой.  
С садистским удовольствием Ло хлопает Кору-сан по лопатке, и тот послушно звонко ойкает. Обиженно сопит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Вертит в разбитых длинных пальцах зажигалку. Cтарательно не дёргается и молчит ещё два стежка. Целых два!  
— Ло, я умру от недостатка никотина раньше, чем ты меня зашьёшь.  
— Тебе помучиться полезно, но смертей от никотинового голода нигде не зафиксировано. — Ло аккуратно протягивает нитку. Он мог бы превратить все отметины на этом теле в гладкое тёплое море, но Кора-сан отказывается из раза в раз, и это немного досадно. Ло хочет избавить его от прошлого, а тот упорно цепляется за него и с укором смотрит в ответ. Фальшиво шутит: «Что, не любишь меня таким, Ло? Стра-ашный я, да?», и Ло молча исходит ядом: страшный — Дофламинго, и как раз без единого шрама. Почти. Нет, он не хочет сделать братьев копией, ему и не нужно — добрый, сострадательный, заботливый Кора-сан — то ещё чудовище.  
— Я умру, — мрачно бубнит Кора-сан и наверняка хмурится. Хмурится же? Ло подтягивается к плечу, ложится сверху — жёсткий, тёплый, осязаемо живой, — окунаясь в знакомые запахи табака, антисептика, пороха и крови. Трогает напряжённое лицо пальцами, и тот сразу оттаивает, фыркает и безудержно улыбается, дурак. Дурак же, ухмыляется Ло, а в груди теплеет, и щекотно-щекотно под рёбрами. Он клюёт поцелуем дурака в шею, уже с умыслом — тягуче прикусывает зубами, и тот возмущённо отмахивается. И уже по-настоящему вскрикивает: рана не смертельная, но болючая, а ещё у Ло есть иголка.  
— Ты, конечно, «везучий», но не настолько, — авторитетно заявляет он; не удерживается, ведёт ладонью вдоль позвоночника, и Кора-сан под ней прогибается, выдыхает рвано и тихо носом. Ло замирает — так больно? Следом понимает — нет, это не от боли.  
— Ну ты и извращенец.  
— Скажи что-нибудь, что я не знаю, засранец. Ай! Вот тыкать иголкой в отместку — очень не профессионально, док!  
— Должен же я хоть за что-то мстить. Если уж не Доффи за твою смерть, или Мировому Правительству за родной город и предков. У меня должна быть благородная цель, Кора-сан!  
От высокой торжественности, с какой иной раз вещает сам Кора-сан про Долг и Справедливость, у Ло вот-вот случится или язва, или сахарный диабет, но скопировать тон удаётся так хорошо, что спина, и плечи, и даже затылок Коры-сан выглядят уныло, обиженно и виновато-скорбно одновременно.  
— Совсем всё упало? — интересуется Ло, жамкает задницу и норовит подлезть в чуть влажную промежность. Вот теперь он зарвался, он знает, он немного специально, ну и не полапать Кору-сан, когда тот голый, такой красивый и немного пахнущий кровью — нереально.  
В Ло извечно борются два желания: поддеть Корасона, ужалить больнее, и тут же вина за это и желание растормошить. Всё самое лучшее и худшее он взял от обоих Донкихотов, и немного стыдливо, но не жалел.  
Злость и что-то ещё, пока неясное, гложут Кору-сан изнутри — он взвивается, огромный, неудовлетворённый, раненый в самое сердце — с эмпатией у Ло всё в порядке, в отличие от некоторых. Кора-сан хочет его то ли стряхнуть с себя, то ли подмять под себя, но, главное, он всё ещё хочет, и Ло ловит его грудь в капкан своих колен, а лицо — в ладони, и спрашивает негромко:  
— У брата был?  
В янтарных глазах застарелая муть и пустота, а губы дрожат и кривятся. Дофламинго уже шесть лет в Импел Дауне, на самом нижнем уровне, заперт в настоящем аду, но его брат не стал спать спокойнее, монстр за его спиной никуда не делся. Ло видел это с каждым днём всё отчётливее — и с каждым днём росла его ненависть к Дофламинго. Ненависть и горькое сожаление.

— Смотри, чтобы мой братец не помер, пока я тут отдыхаю, малыш Ло, — строго говорит Дофламинго, запертый за решёткой, эта тварь с хищным носом и в резных дорогих очках, огромный и нелепый в тюремной робе, со свежей газетой на коленях и подносом сносной еды у ног: даже в аду он смог обустроиться с комфортом.  
— Боишься, что я отдам ему твоё драгоценное бессмертие? Кора-сан не для того меня спасал.  
— Конечно, не для того, — кивает Дофламинго. — Но мы же знаем, что первые порывы бывают самыми сильными и критичными, да, Ло?  
— Я не собираюсь хранить его жизнь для того, чтобы ты однажды вырвался на свободу и отыгрался. — Ло оттопыривает средний палец и ухмыляется: — Отсоси, Джокер.  
— Отсасывай моему братцу, неблагодарный крысёныш. Люби его всем сердцем, защищай — и всегда храни запасную пулю. А для себя или для него, тут уж как получится.  
Разведя руки, Дофламинго скалится издевательски и неприятно, и Ло холодеет.  
— Пошёл ты!  
Просить Дофламинго не умел, зато прикрываться привычным расчётом — отлично. И ведь Ло будет беречь Кору-сан, и невольно спляшет марионеткой в руках Джокера.  
Чёртовы Донкихоты со своей извратской заботой друг о друге. Просил ли Дофламинго Кору-сан позаботиться о Ло хоть раз?

Ло видел, как Дофламинго смотрел в спину брата, когда тот заглядывал в тюрьму: смотрел тоскливо и обиженно. Его предали. В него выстрелили, там, на треклятом Миньоне. Пуля отскочила — и впилась Дофламинго в позвоночник. Паралич — и полное охуение подчинённых сыграло им на руку. Ло в насмешку восстановил ему перебитую спину, уже сильно потом, скорее, хвастаясь, какой он добрый и милосердный, не как Дофламинго, а тому это и было надо. Мудак.  
Доффи ненавидел его, потому что Кора-сан выбрал Ло, а не родного брата. И пытался то ли добраться через него до Коры-сан, то ли просто мелко мстил и игрался. Пытался манипулировать.

Ло видел, как разрыдался Адмирал Дозора Сэнгоку от облегчения и радости, когда нашёл их живыми. Точнее, его дорогого Росинанта. Ло был так, досадный, но полезный придаток. Видел, как Сэнгоку управлял и манипулировал людьми, где приказами, а где умелой промывкой мозгов. Да, адмирал любил Росинанта как родного сына — и, не дрогнув, убил бы того за предательство. Это вам не старик Гарп, у которого один внук подался в пираты, второй — туда же, и оба были от тех ещё авантюристов: Король Пиратов и лидер Ревармии — легенды при жизни. Джокер на их фоне так, мелкий грызун.  
За дружеское предложение подправить кое-что в ДНК Эйса и сделать совсем родным Гарп так его отходил, что тот ещё долго чинил себе зубы, сращивал рёбра и штопал печень. «Он и так мне родной!» — было ему ответом; Кулак Любви обрушился на Ло исключительно от испуга — а Ло просто не ожидал и не увернулся. Потом досталось и Росинанту — за разбазаривание секретов мировой важности.  
Новости о внуках Гарп любовно собирал и втихую ими любовался, втихую даже от себя, похоже — так-то злился каждый раз, стоило увидеть листовку. Так и Дофламинго жадно ловил любую новость о брате. Сэнгоку редко интересовался, как дела у его сына. Бывало, спрашивал совета: ты ведь там был, а этих знаешь, а через тех можешь спросить. Бывало, отсылал на самые стрёмные миссии, отдав все детали на откуп Росинанту — доверял ему; бывало, прикрывал от своих же, и всегда напоминал про верность — этакая черно-белая копия Донкихота Дофламинго, аж становилось противно.  
Дофламинго смотрел вслед брату завистливо, со злостью, гневом — и любовью. Он выстрелил бы снова, думал Ло, но он любил Росинанта.  
Они все любили.

Их поцелуй горчит, и лучше бы это был табак, а не сожаления. С кушетки сыпятся нитки, иглы, пузырьки со спиртом и бинты: звяк, шлёп, дзынь. От злости Ло сжимает зубы, кусает, ещё и ещё, вымещая злость за Дофламинго: опять, опять этот сукин сын! Отстань, отъебись от Корасона, он мой, мой, мой, не отдам! Я всё похерил, только чтоб быть с ним, я смог поступиться планами, памятью, чувствами, и я здесь, с ним, а ты, ты, высокомерный ублюдок — там, так не тяни к нему грабли, отрежу нахрен!  
Ло задыхается, а Кора-сан гладит его сразу везде, прижимает к себе, целует жадно и откровенно. Ло смотрит на искусанные губы, высматривает на них блестящую алую помаду, а Кора-сан словно и не замечает этого порыва, этой злости в Ло, и это тоже бесит. Замечаешь ли ты меня, Кора-сан? О чём ты думаешь? Чего хочешь именно ты, а не твой брат или твой отец? Хоминг, Сэнгоку, не важно, хватит жить в их тени!  
— Прости, Ло.  
Шёпот скользит по коже щекотным дыханием, морской пеной, неловкие длиннющие руки сжимают его бёдра, мнут, подталкивают, и Ло извивается, пытаясь избавиться от штанов, как змея в линьку. Маленькая и ядовитая змея, Кора-сан, я ведь могу и ужалить. Он слепо улыбается, аж скулы ноют, а Кора-сан мягко ерошит его волосы, целует в уголок рта, в подбородок, в щеку, и Ло трясёт: этого так много, и хочется ещё больше, аж горло перехватывает.  
— Давай без смазки и прочего, — бормочет Кора-сан ему в ключицы. Привычно до сладких спазмов в животе облизывает пальцы и быстро растягивает себя сам, а Ло вдруг словно очухивается: от желания и ужаса, тревожных, острых, беспокойных, у него стоит и крепко, он хлопает себя ладонью по рту — улыбка, он только что улыбался как Джокер. Думал как Джокер. И Кора-сан... Кора-сан видел в нём Джокера?  
— Хватит думать о Доффи, — шипит тот и закидывает тяжёлую ногу ему на плечо, второй обхватив за талию.  
— Ты не он... — отнимает его руку и целует в самую сердцевину. — Не он.  
И Ло хочется плакать. Вот только плакать и ебаться — не самая лучшая мысль, и первое он откладывает на потом. Вот кончит — и проревётся.  
И это желание разрядки пульсирует в такт толчкам крови, в такт дыханию Коры-сан, в такт скрипам кушетки — томительно, горячо и горько-солёно от жаркой испарины, от смазки, от возбуждения. Зрение плывёт, рассыпается на фрагменты: пальцы Коры-сан, хватающие край кушетки, белые от напряжения. Капли пота на коже, слизнуть бы. Влажные мягкие завитки в паху — он любит за них тянуть, и родинка под пупком, и длинный тёмный волос, закручивающийся к концу, сколько не выдирай, отрастает — Ло знает Кору-сан лучше анатомического атласа, столько раз он мыл, штопал и бинтовал этого дурака. Он в нём, внутри, он может и даёт то, что хочет Кора-сан, хотя бы только в эту минуту. Весь Донкихот сейчас — его плоть и кровь, его покрасневшие ягодицы и дрожащая поясница, и обойма всхлипов из имени Ло, они звучат как выстрелы в небо. Он вбивается глубоко, сильно, звонко, и сходит с ума от невозможности проникнуть ещё глубже. По длинной белёсой полосе шрама на животе ёрзает член, мясистый и тёмно-розовый, в крупных венах — Ло жадно прижимает его ладонью, изредка гладит шелковистую уздечку. Если к ней прижаться губами, повести языком под гладкой набрякшей головкой, а ногтями — от мокрого устья к яйцам, Кору начинает колотить и лихорадить, он стонет так, что по спине словно гребень дракона проползает, и можно кончить.  
А Кора-сан только вскидывается сильнее, сползает совсем к середине кушетки и упирается ступнями в стену за спиной Ло. Теперь это совсем похоже на сумасшедшую качку. Шторм в море. И для Ло, уже не змеи, а маленького судёнышка, Кора-сан — целое море, порождающее смерть, чудовищ и дьявольские фрукты, способные спасти жизнь или рассорить кого угодно. Сказка из детства воплоти. Ло — и весь мир раскачивает, воздух рябит от влаги и жара, зудяще стекает по коже, обдирает горло и не проталкивается глубже, можно только уткнуться лбом в солнечное сплетение и слушать море, его дыхание, его пульс, и жалеть, что до лица никак не дотянуться. Только мягко и мокро облизывать соски, прихватывать их, распухшие и солёные, зубами — он любит изводить Корасона, управлять волнами, их глубиной: море обманчиво и непокорно, а от того только слаще власть. И ради поцелуя отрезал бы себе голову — а что, Кора-сан держал бы её, и они б целовались, но некоторые идеи тот зарубал на корню. Вот Доффи бы понял.  
Доффи...  
Резко, почти безумно, Ло начинает истерично ржать, всхлипывая и подлаивая — как иногда смеётся Джокер, подсказывает память, и от этого только всё хуже.  
— Хватит.  
Пощёчина отрезвляет ушатом холодной воды, а следом его вздёргивают вверх — и это миг страшного и сладкого чувства, как в детстве, когда Кора-сан брал его на руки. Чувственный, со смазанной плавной линией рот, весь в глянцево-красных разводах — губа, чёрт! Лопнула и влажно кровит, — этот дьявольский прокуренный лживый рот поглощает его член. Ло хватается за мощное, в шрамах плечо — он мог бы свести все метки сейчас, без разрешения, но именно сейчас ему всё нравится, — сжимает его до синяков чёрными от Воли пальцами, ритмично дёргается навстречу жару и мягкой упругости щёк, горла и языка, стискивает спутанное золото волос и дёргает голову Коры-сан на себя. Мышцы ног трясутся и ноют, возбуждение распирает головку (да, да, оближи ещё раз, Кора-сан) так тянуще-сладко и больно, что в глазах темнеет. От шумного дыхания, от острого, как хирургическая игла, напряжения, в предоргазменной темноте под веками смешивается и теряет значение всё и все.  
Ло срывает голос от стонов.

Пока он пытается отдышаться, смаргивая соль с ресниц — рыдания затаились где-то там и подпирают горло, но это горло какого-то другого Ло, не того, что сейчас лежит на боку рядом с любимым дураком и смотрит, как тот быстро себе дрочит — прижимая щекой к себе.  
Он беззвучно призывает сферу — Кора-сан ещё пару секунд прижимает к себе подушку — и опускается перед разведёнными ногами. Суёт сразу четыре пальца в подрагивающую дырку — смуглое в карамельно-розовом, горячее до невозможности, оно всё его, — ласкает сильно, грубо — мой, только мой. В ответ его крепко обхватывает изнутри, снаружи — стискивает сбитыми коленями. Ло обнимает кулак Коры-сан поверх члена своим. Мокрые худые костяшки врезаются в ладонь, на горящем от возбуждения застывшем лице — кровь и его сперма, и бездумная звериная жажда, и тьма в глазах, и его море вздымается высокой волной, а у белой пены густой горьковатый вкус.

У сигарет Коры-сан такой же. Дорвался.  
— Полегчало? — вяло интересуется Ло, вновь лёжа на нём. Сердце всё ещё колотится как безумное. Кора-сан механически поглаживает ступнёй его щиколотку, дымит в потолок: сонно, душно и как-то так хорошо никак, что ответ почти неинтересен.  
— А тебе?  
— Немного.  
— Ага, и мне. И вот что я тут подумал...  
— Так. Стоп. Вот это уже страшно. Может, не надо, а? — Ло будто адреналин вкатывают — шприцы с дозой в аптечке он всегда держал. Все «я тут подумал» Коры-сан всегда заканчивались плохо. Или очень плохо. Катастрофически!  
— Опять всё решил без меня?  
— Нет, ну ты только послушай! Ло!  
Сил это терпеть нет никаких. Он пытался, правда.  
— Ну?  
— Давай устроим революцию. Вытащим Доффи из тюрьмы, пусть любуется на развал Мирового Правительства. Он давно хотел. Ты будешь мозгом операции, а я — поставщиком гениальных идей. Или вот: вотрёмся в доверие к Драгону, Сэнгоку давно намекает... Ло? Ло, ты что, смеёшься?  
— Нет, нет, Кора-сан. Как я могу! — Ло через силу замолк, поглубже вздохнул и выпрямился. На его руках иссиня-чёрным блестели буквы DEATH. — Ты с ума сошёл? Сошёл?! Нет, Сэнгоку говорил мне, да и твой чёртов Доффи, что ты совсем с катушек поехавший…  
И Ло с ним тоже двинулся. И каюта сейчас тоже перекосится — и на кусочки трах-бах. Он больше не может. Даже сфера на трясущихся пальцах искрит, но не слушается. Хотите увидеть настоящее чудовище? Катастрофу? Я вам сейчас...  
— Ло, — тихо зовёт Кора-сан. — Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал чувствовать себя обманутым. Ты же хотел отомстить? И Доффи хотел. И я... я тоже. Может, исполним наши мечты? Долг и Справедливость. Пусть Доффи подавится своим новым миром, а ты вздохнёшь свободно. Я ведь хотел, чтобы ты жил, свободный от прошлого, свободный от всего. Не ради меня, Ло.  
«А за меня, да, Кора-сан?». Ло сглатывает ком, давит всю эту дурную хмарь — время маленьких плачущих мальчиков прошло. Бери на себя ответственность, Ло.  
— Какие прекрасные слова! То есть, сдохнуть захотелось? И братца твоего вытаскивать...  
— Так как же, он мне про Сокровище Мариджоа весь мозг проел, как термит, хвастается, что у него супер-пупер оружие, только вот ты ему нужен, активировать его. Я тебя ему не отдам, конечно, но Доффи можно твоим фруктом на кусочки и по ящичкам, а когда нужно — в дело пустить.  
У Сэнгоку Донкихот Росинант тоже многому научился.  
— Ну, а если он откажется? Или... ты хоть понимаешь, что ему развал Правительства только на руку. Он же на останках цивилизации спляшет, а затем под лобстера с вином устроит всё под себя!  
Ло тоже у Сэнгоку понабрался. И осознав это посреди разговора о революции, внезапно и чётко, кривится ещё больше. Кора-сан тоже это видит — ухмыляется. Затягивается сигаретой, машет рукой небрежно:  
— Пристрелим.  
— Ага.

Ло не верит ни на секунду. Но сердце, сердце заходится больно и громко-громко, и щекам вмиг очень горячо и мокро.  
Там, на Миньоне, Кора-сан выстрелил случайно. От испуга. Когда Ло так раскачал сундук, что тот перевернулся и смачно грохнулся за его спиной.  
Кора-сан всегда решал за него, как жить, как умирать, и стрелять в брата не хотел и не собирался.  
А Ло, вывалившись из сундука, от радости и ещё большего испуга перенёс их в руки дозорным. Нормальным дозорным. Хотя нормальных дозорных не бывает — и Кора-сан тому свидетельство.  
— Ладно, — кивает Ло и трёт лицо ладонями. Кора-сан смотрит на него удивлённо, даже испуганно, сигарета дотлевает и пепел сыпется на кушетку — мини-Миньон, версия тысячная. Да обивка и так вся в жжёных дырах, им бы шкуры не прожечь и под пеплом рухнувшего мира не задохнуться.  
— Ладно, — повторяет Ло. — Я слушаю детали.  
Кора-сан всегда был чудовищем. Но чудовищем любимым.  
Поэтому Ло знает, для кого припрятана его пуля.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был написан через полгода после макси [Руки мертвеца, что защищают](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725996)  
> — и очень сильно схож по духу и героям, потому что "Руки..." не отпускали меня долго. Это важная для меня история, в которую я немало вложил, буду рад, если прочитаете ❤️


End file.
